Yona descubre Twitter
by TwinkleBigRabbit
Summary: AU. Yona es una estudiante enganchada a Twitter, enamorada de su senpai Soo-Won, pero Hak siempre la está molestando. Tengo un nuevo seguidor... ¿Será Soo-Won? ¿Y por qué Hak se ha vuelto más amable?


Los personajes de Akatsuki no Yona le pertenecen a Mizuho Kusanagi.

Este fanfic es una adaptación de la historia "Twitteando mi amor" de Mio Mamura

Advertencias: AU

* * *

 **yona_hime** : ¡he llegado al instituto! Hoy tengo matemáticas.

-¡Yona! ¡Mira, es el senpai Soo-Won! ¡Rápido, ven! –Yona corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga Lili para ver al guapo Soo-Won dirigiéndose a su clase. Como siempre, al verlo empezó a babear.

-¡Es taaan guapo…! ¡Ah, se marcha! –Soo-Won pasó ante sus ojos, y al marcharse Yona lo siguió por instinto, empujando sin querer a Lili.

-¡Yona! ¡Espera, no empujes! –Enseguida se oyó una voz burlona mientras una gran mano alborotaba el cabello de Yona.

-Estás en medio, como siempre… Señorita acosadora.

-Hak… -Yona le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa. Hak era otro de sus senpais, que siempre se burlaba de ella.

-¿Qué haces con el móvil? No estarás haciendo fotos a escondidas…

-¡De ninguna manera! Sólo estoy twitteando… -El pesado de Hak. Siempre estaba molestándola y Yona se sentía fastidiada.

-¿Twitteando? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿No sabes qué es? Vaya, Twitter es muy popular… -Hak pasó del asunto, y de repente miró por encima del hombro de Yona y dijo en voz bien alta:

-¡Eh, Soo-Won! ¡Tu acosadora está aquí! –Yona se liberó de Hak, que aún la sujetaba por el cabello, y se escabulló entre los demás estudiantes. Lo que más le molestaba de Hak era que era el mejor amigo de Soo-Won, pensó mientras los veía hablar. Pero le daba igual, eso no frenaría sus avances. Se acercó a ellos y mostró su mejor sonrisa…

-Buenos días…

-Yona… vas toda despeinada, ¿estás bien? –Yona pensó en lo que había ocurrido antes… sí, el bestia de Hak alborotando su cabello rojo. ¡Maldito Hak!

-No te preocupes… ella siempre es así. –El aludido disfrutaba con la situación y no podía parar de molestar a la chica.

-Hak, no deberías fastidiarla tanto. –Sugirió Soo-Won entre risitas mientras Yona enrojecía hasta tener el rostro del mismo color que sus cabellos.

-No la molesto, la mimo.

-Eso no se lo cree nadie…

 _¡Te odio Hak! ¡Eres un fastidio!_

 **yona_hime** : hoy me ha vuelto a poner en ridículo. Cada vez me molesta más…

-¡Listo! ¡Tweet enviado! –Yona twitteaba antes del inicio de clases mientras hablaba con sus amigas.

-¿Tweet? ¿Qué es eso?

-Un mensaje que envías por Twitter.

-¿Y es divertido?

-¡Sí! Puedes seguir a personas y que ellas te sigan a ti, conocer gente nueva e incluso seguir a famosos para ver lo que hacen.

-¿Qué es seguir?

-Ah, es añadir el Twitter de otra persona para que aparezca en la pantalla principal de tu propio Twitter y poder leer lo que publica. Oh… Tengo un nuevo seguidor.

-¿Seguidor?

-Son personas que siguen tu Twitter. No hace falta aceptarlos, así que cualquiera puede seguirte… A ver…

 **son te ha seguido.**

 **son** : **yona_hime** ¿no será porque es divertido ver tu reacción? Estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas…

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿EH?_

 _¿EEEEH?_

 _¿Guapa?_

 _Espera… "Son" de ¡¿Soo-Won?! ¡No puede ser, no puede seeer! ¡Tengo que responderle!_

 **yona_hime** : son ¿eres mi senpai? Muchas gracias por seguirme.

 **son** : yona_hime sí.

 _¡KYAAA! ¡Estamos twitteando! ¡Ahora podré conocer mejor a Soo-Won…! ¡Y SIN QUE HAK SE ENTROMETA!_

Yona pasó el resto del día de un humor excelente. Las clases se le hicieron muy rápidas, y a la salida del instituto volvió a consultar su móvil.

 **son** : voy a ir a la librería de la estación.

Yona no lo dudó y se dirigió allí después de despedirse de sus amigas. Recorrió los pasillos de la librería preguntándose dónde estaría Soo-Won… pero al que encontró fue a Hak.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Qué hace aquí él?_

-Buenas… Esto… ¿Dónde está Soo-Won?

-Aquí no está, ¿por qué?

-Es que puso en su Twitter que estaba en la librería de la estación… Tal vez fuera en otra.

-Ya veo. –La expresión de Hak cambió a molesta y le dio la espalda a Yona, que no entendía por qué ese fastidio de un momento a otro. Era una situación incómoda… hasta que Yona se fijó en el libro que llevaba Hak en la mano.

-Oh… Me encanta ese libro.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Lo busqué en muchas librerías y ninguna lo tenía. –Dijo Yona sonriendo.

-No creas que te lo voy a dar. –Contestó fríamente Hak.

-¡Oye! ¡Hay otras maneras de decirlo!

-Cállate. El primero en llegar, gana.

-¡Qué inmaduro eres, y eso que eres mi senpai! ¡Soo-Won nunca diría eso! –La expresión de Hak volvió a cambiar a ¿triste? Yona creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero de repente se vio arrinconada contra una pared mientras tenía el rostro de Hak a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Yo no soy Soo-Won… -Dijo en voz baja. –Y esa no es forma de pedir las cosas a los demás… ¿no crees? –Y Hak se acercaba a Yona más y más… -Sería mejor… con un beso.

¡¿Va en serio?! ¿Hak va a besarme? Yona, asustada, cerró los ojos fuertemente…

-No iba en serio, tonta. –Hak ya la había soltado y caminaba hacia la caja registradora.

-¿Eh?

 _¡Qué susto me he llevado! ¿Por qué me he quedado quieta? No puede apartar la mirada de él… ¡AAAAAH! ¡A mí me gusta Soo-Won!_

-¿Qué haces? –Hak volvía a estar detrás de ella viendo el numerito que había montado.

-¿Tú no te habías ido ya?

-Siento lo de hace un rato. Toma. –Le tendió un paquetito a Yona, que contenía el libro del que habían estado hablando. –Dije que no te lo daría… pero puedo prestártelo.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que lo lea primero?

-Si no lo quieres, devuélvemelo…

-¡Sí lo quiero! Muchas gracias…

Hak la miró con una media sonrisa, y se fue de la librería sin esperarla.

 _¿Qué le pasa? Primero es malo, después es bueno… no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué late tan fuerte mi corazón? Sólo es porque he conocido un lado de él que antes desconocía. Sólo es por eso._

 **yona_hime** : tengo sueño. En clase de Historia.

 **genio_guapo** : soy guapo y listo, lo tengo todo.

 **twinklerabbit** : hola.

 **son** : **yona_hime** yo en matemáticas. También tengo sueño.

 _Así que tiene matemáticas. Seguro que Hak también se dormiría en clase… ¡¿Por qué pienso en Hak?! No lo pienses tanto, no lo pienses…_

Yona seguía pensando en esas cosas, por eso cuando llegó la hora de Gimnasia se distrajo y recibió un pelotazo… Se encontraba en la enfermería, pero no había nadie y se estaba empezando a preocupar ya que se le acabaría el tiempo de descanso.

 **yona_hime** : en la enfermería…

En unos instantes, se oyó un portazo y apareció Hak con pinta de estar bastante preocupado.

-¿Hak…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estaba preocupado!

¿Por qué está aquí él?

-Esto… Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe. –Mientras hablaba, Yona vio como el rostro de Hak se sonrojaba levemente.

¿Se ha… sonrojado?

-Ya veo… Adiós. –Hak se giró para marcharse.

-¿No tenías nada que hacer aquí?

-No. Sólo pasaba por aquí.

-¡Ah! ¡Seguro que te lo dijo Soo-Won! Qué atento…

-¡Bah! –Un aura oscura envolvió a Hak mientras se iba a su clase. Yona lo siguió mientras pensaba en todo aquello.

-¡Hak! –Soo-Won lo estaba esperando en la puerta de su clase. -¿Puedes acompañarme después de clases?

-Vale. ¿Dónde iremos?

-Vaya… Parece que os lleváis muy bien. –Soo-Won sonrió al ver a Yona siguiendo a Hak.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Hak, tengo esa impresión… Parece que a Hak le gustas.

-¿Eeeh? –El corazón de Yona latió fuertemente. -¡Claro que no!

-No lo sé… -Soo-Won seguía sonriendo divertido.

¿Le gusto a Hak… de verdad?

 **son** : en cuanto llegue a casa me echo a dormir.

 **shin_ah** : tengo hambre.

 **zeno** : ¡tengo hambre! ¡a comer donuts!

Yona caminaba en dirección a la estación de tren. Soo-Won ya se había ido a casa, ¿Hak también? Pasaría por la librería de la estación, a ver si lo encontraba para devolverle el libro.

-¡Hak!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Eeeh? ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para venir?

-¡Serás tonta! Vete a…

-¡Oh, pero si es la kohai Yona!

-Soo-Won, también estás aquí..

-¿Qué os parece si vamos todos al karaoke? –Sugirió Soo-Won animado.

-¿Yo también puedo? –A Yona le gustaba acudir a esos sitios.

-No puedes. No vengas.

-¿Por qué no? –Yona abrió mucho los ojos, Hak sonaba más frío y enfadado que de costumbre.

-Eso, deja que venga…

-¿Tengo que decirlo más claro para que lo entiendas? Serás una molestia, no vengas. Ya me tienes harto. –Hak sonó amenazador, y Yona se quedó quietecita, pensando en contestarle, pero no pudo. Es más, estaba a punto de llorar…

-Oye Hak, ahí te has pasado… Lo siento, es culpa mía por invitarte. Es que vamos con mi novia…

-Soo-Won, ¿tienes novia?

-Sí, va a otro instituto.

-Vaya… entonces, será mejor que no hablemos tanto por Twitter.

-¿Twitter? No tengo Twitter.

Yona llegó hasta un banco y se sentó. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Hak siempre la molestaba… Pero fue amable en algunas ocasiones.

 **yona_hime** : he descubierto la verdad, y me duele el pecho…

 **twinklerabbit** : tengo sueño…

 _No me di cuenta…_

-¡Por eso te decía que te fueras! –Hak estaba delante de ella. No se había dado cuenta de su llegada. –Ya sabes lo de su novia…

-Son Hak… el del Twitter eras tú… ¿Escribías fingiendo ser Soo-Won?

-No. Tú lo malinterpretaste.

 _Da igual. Lo hiciste para distanciarme de Soo-Won, para evitar que viera a su novia…_

Yona se tiró a los brazos de Hak.

-Hak… Creo que me gustas… -Hak la besó sin poder contenerse. Cuando se separó de ella, la miró con una sonrisita.

-Te lo advierto, siempre me has gustado. Así que voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido… desde ahora.

-¿Qué significa esto? No te entiendo…

-Esa reacción tuya es la que me gusta. Te lo escribí en Twitter.

 **FIN**

* * *

Esto es lo primero que escribo sobre este hermoso manga/anime, lo siento si no queda bien- TwinkleRabbit, como su nombre indica, se dedica a escribir fanfics yaoi sobre las series de Shungiku Nakamura.

¡Suzukis, Twinkles y Aos para todos!


End file.
